Camui Gackpo
Camui Gackpo (神威がくぽ Kamui Gakupo), is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by Internet Co., Ltd. as Gackpoid (がくっぽいど Gakuppoido), which was initially released in July 2008 for the VOCALOID2 engine. There have been additional installments developed for the VOCALOID3 engine in July 2012 and for the VOCALOID4 engine in April 2015. His voice is provided by GACKT, a male Japanese singer, songwriter, actor, and musician. Concept Etymology "Gackpo" is based on the pronunciation of the name "Gackt". The software name of "Gackpoid" also takes its name from Gackt's own. The "poid" on the end of the name is short for "like VOCALOID". Consequently, the full implied name of this product is "Gackt-like VOCALOID". The romanization of his name is "Kamui Gakupo" (かむいがくぽ) but is officially stylized by Internet Co. as "Camui Gackpo". "Kamui Gakupo" is the spelling overseas VOCALOIDs fans are accustomed to and frequently use. "Kamui Gakupo" can also be seen on the KARENT website. Other spellings of his name have also been witnessed from other sources. Less experienced overseas fans mislabeled Gackpo as a "Gackpoid" rather than a "VOCALOID" and sometimes dismissed that he is a VOCALOID altogether. This is owed to the confusion over the separate name for both the VOCALOID and software package. The same issue occurs with GUMI and her software Megpoid. Appearance The avatar of the software was drawn by the illustrator Kentaro Miura (三浦健太郎 Miura Kentaro).INTERNET Co.,Ltd - Gackpoid illustrations A note from Crypton Future Media's VOCALOIDs stated that they were using cyber-style clothes which can "melt into" our everyday lives as much as possible. From this concept, Internet co., Ltd drew up their own ideas on what makes VOCALOID popular. Gackpo's look was picked from several possible designs.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode2.html# Gackpo has a samurai aesthetic: the VOCALOID is clad in a Jinbaori, a kind of which was used as a battle surcoat, with parts of Japanese armor, and carries a which is named “Music katana, Miburi” (楽刀・美振 / Gakutou Miburi). The patterns on its blade make musical sounds when it is swung down. The sword exists because producers wanted a link to a musical instrument and there were no objections to the use of a weapon. When considering the features of Gackpo, the producers informed the designers that they wanted the eyes to look like Gackt's and for his outfit to include a combination of cyber and traditional Japanese-styled clothing. The colours were picked to make him stand out from the other VOCALOIDs.http://www.ssw.co.jp/products/vocal/gackpoid/infomation/episode2.html The symbol on the back of both Gackpo's fan and shirt/jacket is a stylized version of the kanji character for "music" (楽). The kanji can be read as gaku using its on reading (the Chinese based pronunciation of a kanji), which is most likely a pun on both Gackpo's name and "楽" meaning music (as in the word 音楽 ongaku, "music"). Gackpo is one of the few VOCALOIDs to see his most popular meme make it into merchandise form. In keeping with the Item Wars, Gackpo has been associated with eggplants. An eggplant with stick-legs is an additional item included with his Nendoroid figurine. History Marketing The Gackpoid software was marketed as part of the bid to introduce professional singers to VOCALOID, allowing users access to the vocal of a famous professional singer. He was also marketed with a guide book on his usage, which could be purchased optionally with his software. He was promoted as 'the first male (masculine) VOCALOID' for VOCALOID2. Originally, Gackpo songs were not allowed to be sold on KARENT. However, this was later allowed in 2009. Voicebanks ;Gackpoid - Native :Internet intended to allow VOCALOID users to have access to professional singer vocals. Camui Gackpo's original vocal was the first of many of these releases and gave users access to a vocal with the traits of the male Japanese singer Gackt. * Gackpoid (VOCALOID2), July 31, 2008 * V3 Gackpoid (VOCALOID3), July 13, 2012 * V3 Gackpoid (VOCALOID NEO), February 26, 2014 * Gackpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), April 30, 2015 ;Misc. versions :His voice was used for Mobile Phone Gackpo, though details on this version are vague. The voicebank itself was accessed via the NetVOCALOID database and was one of the few VOCALOIDs who allowed users to access the network. ;Gackpoid - Power :Power is a natural tone change variant of the "Native" vocal and designed to put emphasis on high notes. * V3 Gackpoid (VOCALOID3), July 13, 2012 * V3 Gackpoid (VOCALOID NEO), February 26, 2014 * Gackpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), April 30, 2015 ;Gackpoid - Whisper :The Whisper vocal is a natural sounding tone change of the "Native" vocal and designed to allow more expressive tones on the lower ranges. * V3 Gackpoid (VOCALOID3), July 13, 2012 * V3 Gackpoid (VOCALOID NEO), February 26, 2014 * Gackpoid V4 (VOCALOID4), April 30, 2015 Music featuring Camui Gackpo * * * * * * }} Reputation " that overseas fans sometimes use to describe VOCALOIDs that are released later than announced. Gackpoid's release was delayed for a month, though the term "Big Al syndrome" had yet to be invented at the time. *Because Gackt was a major singer, Gackpo was also the most expensive Japanese VOCALOID2 vocal, beaten at his time of release in price by Zero-G's Prima. In Japan, he was the most expensive of the Japanese VOCALOIDs.http://internet.watch.impress.co.jp/cda/president/2008/05/12/19477.html INTERNET Watch - クリプトン・フューチャー・メディア社長 伊藤博之氏（前編） (Crypton Future Media president Hiroyuki Itō (part one) |- |Achievements = *First VOCALOID to be voiced by a major singer in Japan *First INTERNET Co., Ltd VOCALOID *First of INTERNET Co., Ltd's "VOCALOID Artist" series *First male INTERNET Co., Ltd VOCALOID *First male VOCALOID4 *First INTERNET CO., Ltd VOCALOID to be updated to VOCALOID4 |- |color = camui gackpo }} References External links Navigation Category:Camui Gackpo Category:Internet Co., Ltd. Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID2 Category:VOCALOID3 Category:VOCALOID4 Category:VOCALOID NEO Category:Masculine vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:VOCALOIDs with updated voicebanks Category:Concepts